ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaser
There are those who believe any fight you can walk away from can be counted as a victory. These individuals will only ever know the agony of defeat against a Chaser. Chasers are the trainers that have tasted the bitterness of a target eluding them. The feeling of someone slipping through their grasp gnaws at a Chaser and lights a fire that drives them to pursue the escapee to the end while never allowing anyone else to put them in the same position again. The ideals of Chasers put emphasis on speed for themselves and their pokemon to not only constantly outmaneuver their targets but to chase down the few who are wily or lucky enough to get away. Prerequisites *Ace Trainer class *1 major foe's escape --or-- *'3' pokemon with Pursuit Adjustments *+1 Strength Base Features No Escape Static Effect: When pokemon or trainers try to flee an encounter you are participating in and their movement speed is equal or greater than your's or your pokemon's, they must roll 1d20 + [their DEX or 1/2 their relevant speed capability]. If the total is over [8''' + your STR modifier], they escape successfully. Otherwise they cannot leave the encounter. '''Someone using Away is not affected by this Feature. Torrential Assault Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: A trainer or pokemon flees or a pokemon is recalled. Effect: You may have an active pokemon make an attack on the fleeing target as an interrupt before they escape/recall. If you are attacking a {fainted} pokemon and you lower them to ''-100%'' HP or more, they must still make a Death Savings Roll. Chaser Features Aha! Got You! Prerequisites: Chaser class Daily Every 5''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Effect: When your pokemon uses a Trap move, you may maximize the duration instead of rolling. Bloodthirst '''Prerequisites: Chaser class, 18 Strength Static Effect: You can tell if a target is under full HP. In addition, when a hostile target is below full HP, raise your active pokemon's Speed Combat Stage by 1. Your pokemon do not gain multiple instances of this bonus from multiple enemies, and this bonus fades when there are no more hostile targets with less than full HP. Don't Stop Prerequisites: Chaser class, 15 Strength Daily Every 7''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon knocks out a foe. Effect: After knocking out a foe, the triggering pokemon may make another Shift and use another Move in that same turn. '''You may only use this feature once on an individual pokemon per encounter. Finish Them! Prerequisites: Chaser class, Bloodthirst Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon using a damage-dealing Move. Effect: Declare using this Feature when your pokemon hits with a Move that has a Damage Dice Roll. If the Move's (pokemon) target has less than 20 HP after the damage, it faints. Otherwise this Feature has no effect. Hunting Techniques Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, Chaser class, 2 pokemon with any of Mean Look, Odor Sleuth, or Pursuit At-will Target: A Pokemon Effect: Pay 1200, then roll your STR modifier. If you roll 15 or higher, teach the target pokemon the Move Mean Look, Odor Sleuth, or Pursuit (if legal). You must have 2 pokemon that already know the move you want to tutor to the target. Natural High Prerequisites: Chaser class, Affirmation At-will Trigger: Your pokemon fells a foe. Effect: After knocking out a foe, choose one of your pokemon's stats except HP and raise it 1 Combat Stage. No Escape+ replacement Prerequisites: Chaser class, Escape, 15 Strength Static Target: Self Effect: When pokemon or trainers try to flee an encounter you are participating in and their movement speed is equal or greater than your's or your pokemon's, they must roll 1d20 + [their DEX or 1/2 their relevant speed capability]. If the total is over [12 + your STR modifier], they escape successfully. Otherwise they cannot leave the encounter. Someone using Away must roll as if they did not have that ability. If the target successfully makes an escape roll, your movement and your pokemon's increase by 4''' meters per round for 10 minutes or until you stop pursuing the escapee.'''This Feature replaces Escape. Pursuit Prerequisites: Chaser class, 18 Strength Daily Every 5''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon or human. Effect: Use the Move Pursuit with your STR modifier as your ATK stat. Shifting Pursuit multiple '''Prerequisites: Chaser class, Pursuit Static Target: A pokemon or human. Effect: When you choose this feature choose a {type}. When you or one of your pokemon uses the Move Pursuit, you may make it that {type} instead of {Dark}. You may not change the type once you take this Feature. this Feature can be acquired multiple times for multiple {types}. Sprints Prerequisites: Chaser class, 16 Strength, a pokemon with a Speed stat of 30 or greater Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: You may add to your pokemon's Speed stat during level up and ignore Base Relation limits for Speed only. Thrill of the Hunt Prerequisites: Chaser class Static Target: Your pokemon gaining experience. Effect: When your pokemon pursues and fells a foe with Pursuit, use of a Chaser Feature, or in an encounter after the target has previously escaped, they gain +25% experience than normal. Category:Trainer Class Category:Advanced Class Category:Ace Trainer